A fairyTale Kaiba's way
by ChickenInALunchBox
Summary: A sad attempt to tell Mokuba a bedtime story.. at 11:35 in the morning o.O it's still greta, though!
1. Default Chapter

Chicken: Hiya everyone! *waves* First off- I would like to tell you that I'm new to this site, so dun be too mean if my story is bad! ^-^; and second thing it- BAKURA! *huggles bakura plushie* and now I bring you..  
  
A FairyTale- Kaiba's way  
  
Mokuba: *lays on his bed in his room*  
Seto:*sits at his super talking computer, playing hearts* Nugh... I lost to Yugi again!? I'll beat you some day, stupid little punk!  
Computer: Ha-Ha!  
Seto: shut up, you!  
Mokuba: *yells from his room* BIG BROTHER!! COME HERE!!  
Seto: NOT NOW, LITTLE BROTHER! I'M WORKING!  
Mokuba: NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST LOOSING TO A COMPUTER NAMED YUGI IN HEARTS!  
Seto: ... I'M ONLY LOOSING BY 3 POINTS!  
Mokuba: *sighs, and pulls out a remote and presses the button*  
Seto's trenchcoat: *attacks seto and drags him to Mmokuba's room*  
Seto:*is attacked and dragged into Mokuba's room* *sighs* What do you want, little brother?  
Mokuba: read me a bedtime story!  
Seto: *looks at watch* but it's only 11:35 in the morning!  
Mokuba: READ ME A BEDTIME STORY!  
Seto: Fine! *pulls out random book from his trenchcoat*  
Mokuba:*snuggles into his bed covers*  
Seto: This is the story of MokiLocks and the 5 Big Badie Bears-  
Mokuba: shouldn't there just be 3 bears?  
Seto: NO! NOW SHUSH! Anyways- Once apon a day, The 5 bears were making chocolate parfets(sp?) for theirselves. Then suddenly, they forgot the cherries for the top! So they all skipped out of their house/cave and skipped off to the store. A couple of minutes later, MokiLocks walked by. Seeing no one was in the house/cave and being the nosey little kid he was, he walked in. The first thing that caught his eye were the 5 chocolate parfets on the table. He tasted each one, then exclaimed "These all taste like icky! They need... chocolate sauce!" So he pulled out a 10 gallon bottle of chocolate sauce and poured it on the parfets, then ate everything up (even the cups they were in)! Next, MokiLocks skipped into the living room that was full of penguins. Then he saw 5 chairs, and sat in each one. He glared at the chairs, and said "These all feel like icky!" So he blew up the living room and frolliked upstairs to the bedrooms. Seeing the beds, he jumped on each one. "Ah, this one's just great for jumping!" he said, jumping on the one in the court themed room. As he jumped, the Big 5 came home with the cherries. They saw the table covered with chocolate. One of them said "Someone ate my choclate parfet!" "You moron, someone ate all of our parfets!" Anotherone said, fixing his tie. They then ran into the living room, which was nothing but a pile of ashes. One of the badies dropped to his knees. "MY PENGUINS!" He cried out. "Who cares about the penguins?! The whole bloody room is gone!" Another badie said. They then ran up to the bedrooms, finding MokiLocks. Mokilocks blinked at the badies, and knew he was in trouble. Then... uhh... Super Kaiba came! and beat up the badies- The end!  
Mokuba: That was a stupid story! that's even more pathetic than you always obsessing about loosing to Yugi!  
Seto: at least I wasn't force fed a hamburger by little yugi! (yugioh manga refrence)  
Mokuba: GRR!! *presses button on remote*  
Trenchcoat: *attacks Seto*  
Seto: GR! *attacks Mokuba*  
Chicken: o.O THIS WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT! *jumps in fight, trying to make them stop*  
Computer: heh,heh,heh...  
Seto: *throws Mokuba into computer*  
Computer:*gets self destruct button pushed*  
Everyone: O.o  
Computer:*blows up, making everyone fly*  
Chicken: AH! I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN LIKE TEAM ROCKET!  
*ping* 


	2. UpdateNess!

Chicken: Brawrk. eh- not many people has read my story... or just haven't commented on it ^-^; Well someone said I should update it or something, so that's why I'm here now. I'm sorry to say that I can't think of anything else to add on to this story. BUT I do have an idea for another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. This idea has probably been already though of- but oh well. I dont cares. XD Once I get Kingdom Hhearts outa meh head- then I'll work on my new fan fic ^^ And it's not a pointless one like how meh first one was  
  
Ok, I lied.  
  
My Yu-Gi-Oh idea was bad. Bleah x.X I have an inuyasha idea, though! So watch out for it, folks! I have to remember some of the people's names, though.. o.O leave meh alone! I have a headach x.x  
  
Note to Nari friend and Suki friend- Meh friend said I'm 'loud to to do author notes :) thanks for da concern, though ^-^ 


End file.
